narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukaso
History Background Yukaso is a Jonin from konohagakure Andy he is in charge of Satoru's Team. Academy Arc Yukaso during the graduation ceremony was shown speaking to Hasaro about the genin of this generation. Land Of Fire Arc Satoru, Sakudo and Hanako met there Yukaso and they discussed some of there goals and morals then Yukaso told them The you will have to pass a test to stay a genin and all they have to do is put a scratch on his headband. Satoru ended up sleeping there so he wouldn't be late for the test with Yukaso. The next day Satoru, Sakudo and Hanako went up against Yukaso to see if they were truly worthy of becoming genin. Sakudo Andrew Hanako struggled while Satoru was able to make Yukaso go 100%. Yukaso ended up beating all of them up but Satoru was able to scratch his headband. After the test Yukaso explained that the test was meant to prepare them for future missions and give them an example of how strong opponents can be. Team Yukaso received a mission to deliver a important document to the Fuedal Lord in the land of fire. On there way there not to far from Team Yukaso a big explosion went off when they arrived nobody was there. Yukaso realized that the footprints lead right into the land of fire. When they get to there destination they here screaming. Before they could get to the scene the enemy came at them sending Yukaso flying Satoru was to scared to fight. Sakudo jumped in stalling the man long enough for Yukaso to get back on his feet. Yukaso and Sakudo slashed both of his shoulder's but the man showed no pain what so ever. Yukaso told Sakudo and the other two to get in a three man formation while Yukaso and Yirobo the enemy fight it out 1v1! Yukaso put up a good fight using many good tactics but Hirobo smashed him through the building leaving the three genin. Hanako went to tend to Yukaso while Sakudo and a Satoru take the battle else where! They end up farther in the woods were nobody can get hurt Sakudo and Satoru combine fire and wind release techniques destroying the whole part of the forest. Hirobo didn't give up punching Sakudo sending him into a tree throwing kunai nailing him onto the tree. Sakudo told Satoru he wouldn't survive and he wanted Satoru to win this for him so he wouldn't die in vain. Satoru enraged awakens his Sharingan in his right eye and enormous red Chakra now the final battle will begin! Yukaso showed up not to Soon afternoon the battle was over to interrogate Hirobo. He found out there is someone coming after Satoru more like an orginazation. Pre Chunin-Exams Arc Yukaso held training for Satoru and Hanako while Sakudo is still resting in the hospital. Hanako ended up defeating Satoru using Medical Ninjutsu. Chunin-Exams Arc Satoru and Hanako were heading to meet Yukaso but they ran into Team Ushiki. Satoru fought Ushiki and Ushiki won the spar. Ushiki then went after Hanako but Sakudo Uchiha who was resting in the hospital appeared and saved Hanako. Ushiki backed off and told Sakudo and Satoru he cant wait to see them in the exams! He then left with his teammates and Yukaso who watched the whole fight without any of them noticing explained the exams to Satoru, Sakudo and Hanako he then gave them the Letter Of Recommendation, After that he had to go as usual and vanished off. Satoru, Sakudo and Hanako turned in there letter's of recommendation and right before entering the First Round, Yukaso showed up to give them some words of encouragement then they entered! Personality He is a very smart individual and a great leader and never loses his composure. He always has something to do. Appearance He wears a normal Hidden Leaf Jonin outfit with white and red long sleeve shirt and under it and black hightop shinobi sandals and a sword on his hip. Plot Abilities Yukaso is skilled at everything. Yukaso was able to take on Satoru at 100% and still barely get a scratch on his headband. Ninjutsu Yukaso knows Fire Release, Water Release and Lightning Release. Trivia Quotes